mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Delfino Oak Tree
'' appearance of the Delfino Oak Tree, K'NeXTM toys.]] A Delfino Oak Tree is a towering plant native to Isle Delfino from Super Mario Sunshine. As you can imagine, these trees do not play that much of a role in the game, usually just standing as background characters. Even weak Goombas affect the plot of the game more than Delfino Oaks... so you might be wondering: why exactly is there a page devoted to them? One of the many K'NeXTM building toy sets (a company licensed to produce ''Mario Kart'' merchandise) is titled "Mario VS Delfino Oak Tree Building Set". This toy isn't based specifically off of any tracks from Mario Kart Wii, but with the Nintendo Official Seal, the Delfino Oak Tree is, well, OFFICIALY a character in the Mario Kart series! A second, toy-only appearance of the Delfino Oak Tree comes with another K'NeX set: Mario and Donkey Kong Circuit Start Line Building Set. This one features the same molded toy, but you may be paying a bit more for it... Characteristics Even though being an oak tree might sound lame, the Delfino Oak is actually pretty blessed compared to other trees. On his long, skinny (but sort of barrel-shaped) trunk are a set of eyes, useful for viewing the Dolphin Isle all around him/her (trees are kinda genderless). Right below his black eyes is a long branch/nose, so smelling is possible. A mouth would be more convenient, but hey, a nose is still lucky for a tree. Above his brown bark are luscious green leaves, densely compacted into a cloud shape. K'NeX Building Toys Mario VS Delfino Oak Tree Building Set For $20.00, sometimes only ten, this is a very good buy. The Zipper, along with Mario and a couple of Items, are included in this set. The main feature though is the Delfino Oak Tree (which is only one-sided... grr...), which can slide into the track to block Mario's kart.So, apparently, the Delfino Tree can walk, too. Great. To purchase this bargain on amazon, go here. Mario and Donkey Kong Circuit Start Line Building Set If you are looking for a cheaper Delfino Oak to buy, this set may not be the way to go... Although it includes Mario's Wild Wing, Donkey Kong and his Standard Kart L, a Piranha Plant, and a whole bunch of track, it raises the price to fucking $100.00!!!! It might be because it's rare, but there's definitely easier ways to get the Delfino Oak (see above), which by the way blocks the track using a simpler mechanism than before. If you are interested, here's a link to amazon: click here. Delfino Square Trees nearing a bunch of shady (literally) Delfino Trees...]]Besides the K'NeX sets, you don't see Delfino Oak Trees at all in any Mario Kart games. Well... not exactly. Since both of the building sets were released in the Mario Kart Wii series, we know that any track they are loosely based on is from the sixth installment. That narrows it down to DS Delfino Square, the only course taking place on Delfino Island. No trees with the physical appearance of the Delfino Oak Tree from K'NeX can be seen, a few plain oak trees can. Their trunks lack any facial features, and the leaves have turned orange. But technically, these trees are OAK, and they are from ISLE DELFINO, so we can infer these are the real deal. Mystery solved! Trivia! and Kirby near Whispy Woods.]] *Although this character isn't that prominent, he is lucky to have a toy, heck, a whole SET dedicated to him. *The appearance of Whispy Woods, a tree from the Kirby series, has very, very similar-looking characteristics to the Delfino Oak. Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Miscellaneous